Escolhas: Pela Felicidade Parte 1 de 3
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Algumas escolhas não são fáceis, mas o futuro é inevitável.
1. Capitulo 1

Escolhas: Pela Felicidade

Autora: Lois Lane Resumo: Algumas escolhas não são fáceis, mas o futuro é inevitável. Classificação: Clois, universo alternativo, personagens de forma alternativa, pode vir a ter algumas partes com insinuações NC-17.  
Nota da Autora: Essa fanfic é inspirada no livro Caderno de Noah, que foi a fonte do filme Diário de Uma Paixão. Eu peguei apenas esse triangulo amoroso e coloquei aqui, então aqui nessa realidade da década de 40, Clark Kent não tem poderes, Lois Lane não é repórter, e Bruce Wayne não é o Homem-Morcego, mas eles protagonizarão uma bela história de amor, o que tudo leva a crer é que será longa essa fic, até onde vcs quiserem é claro. Espero que mesmo com todos esses cortes (o orçamento era baixo para os efeitos especiais dos superpoderes) vocês gostem.

CAPITULO 1

Década de 40, o mundo ainda se reconstruía da crise de 29, mas o dinheiro já corria nas mãos dos novos ricos, e poucas famílias tradicionais estavam reerguidas, em nome disso mantendo sua riqueza através de casamentos que pareciam articulações diplomáticas. Neste meio vivia Lois Lane, uma garota criada em costumes aristocráticos, sabia várias línguas, era filha de general, tinha linhagem tradicional, fazia balé, morava em Nova York e como convidada passava o verão no Sul, em casas monumentais de ricas famílias, e naquele ano não havia sido diferente, ela viajará para a casa de sua prima Chloe Sullivan, que possuía a mesma idade de Lois.  
O carro negro parou diante da casa, uma casa belíssima, que tinha resistido a guerra da recessão, era uma perfeita casa de campo, um palacete branco, de colunas altas e beleza monumental. Lois saiu do carro, usando um chapéu de tecido fino, meio de lado em sua cabeça, cujo cabelo claro caia bem penteado, o vestido claro e vaporoso, escondia uma alma selvagem e bem contraditória.  
- Lois! – Chloe passa pelas portas indo à direção a prima abraçando-a. – Que bom que chegou, espero que a viagem não tenha sido cansativa. Seu quarto está preparado, não se preocupe os criados levarão as malas.  
- Eu estou me sentindo maravilhosamente bem, só ficar distante do general já me faz ficar felicíssima. – Brinca - Sei que não gosta do atraso e marasmo do Sul, mas será divertidíssimo, se fosse você eu já iria tomar um banho, colocar um belo vestido para aproveitar a noite. – Fala Chloe animadíssima.  
- Noite?...Este lugar que Deus esqueceu tem algo para se fazer a noite além de contar vaga-lumes? – Lois pergunta estarrecida.  
- Hora, não seja exagerada, tem o que fazer sim, passear no centro, e você também me ajudará, mas só lhe contarei no caminho, pois aqui as paredes têm ouvidos, e estas têm bocas grandes que não poupam minha mãe de suas informações. – Fala baixinho em tom de confidencia.  
- Espero que não me coloque em confusão, pois não quero que minhas férias terminem antes do esperado e eu tenha que aturar os gritos enérgicos do meu pai. Por favor Chloe. – Ela fala calmamente – Minha alma é rebelde, mas não paciente para aturar meu pai.  
- Não se preocupe, irá adorar a cidade, e você veio em muito boa hora. Não estranhe a possível conversa que minha mãe venha a ter com você.  
- Chloe...Chloe...O que não faço por uma prima? – Lois lamenta enquanto Chloe ri. 


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

- O que você acha que minha mãe diria se soubesse que tenho como amigos um negro e um filho de fazendeiros. – Chloe fala de forma explicativa para a amiga enquanto andava pelo parque. - Devo concordar que ela teria um troço, mas eu não tenho nada contra negros, acho ridículo esse tipo de discriminação, mas o que de interessante um caipira pode vir a oferecer, só se forem conselhos sobre tipos de sementes. – Fala Lois com desdém enquanto caminha. - Prima, isso sobre os caipiras não é descriminação? – Chloe alfineta a prima. - Sim, mas seu amigo o Pete é filho de um médico que veio do Norte, ele deve ter muita cultura. Imagino o quanto o pai dele deve sentir, pois esses sulistas não sabem tratar bem as pessoas de cor, são tão retrogradas, no norte não temos mais problemas que isso, então ele deve sentir essa diferença. Mas em relação aos caipiras, eles não têm assunto, diferente ao seu amigo Pete. – Lois explicava enquanto observava o parque, com um ar descontraído que só ela tinha, usava um vestido meio moderninho, seguindo o padrão das meninas, tanto que as garotas locais a olhavam com admiração. - Ele não é como pensa, pode vir a se surpreender com eles. – a prima desafia. – Falando neles, ali estão. Chloe arrasta Lois até onde os garotos estavam. O rapaz negro bem vestido, com calça de linho negra e camisa branca, bem alinhada, diferente do garoto ao seu lado, que vestia camisa de linho preta, camisa branca, colete marrom e um casaco marrom desalinhado por cima, um ar meio desleixado com cabelos desalinhados como um típico sulista. - Olá rapazes! Essa aqui é minha prima Lois Lane, ela veio de Nova York passar as férias aqui. Lois esses aqui são Pete e Clark, de quem eu falei muito. – Chloe os apresenta. - Prazer em conhecê-la, Lois. – Fala Pete educadamente. - Prazer, Lois. – Fala Clark de forma breve. - Prazer em conhecê-los, rapazes. – Ela responde educadamente. Depois dessa apresentação breve, eles conversaram Lois riu muito com as brincadeiras de Pete, e ele também riu muito com o humor das primas, Clark apenas sorria, mas mantinha-se reservado, com seu ar sulista desconfiado. Tudo estava tão bom que eles nem perceberam o tempo passar. - Estou com frio. Está tarde. – Fala Lois passando as mãos para o braço na tentativa de aquecer-se. Clark retirou o casaco e colocou sobre os ombros dela, em que ela responde um "obrigado" de forma educada. - Eu ainda não quero ir, que tal você passear um pouco para passar o frio e depois volta. – Chloe propõe. - Tudo bem, volto em breve. – Fala Lois com um ar sarcástico. – Me acompanha? – Ela propõe a Clark. Este a acompanha em um passeio pela cidade que a rua estava deserta. Estavam em silêncio. De repente o silêncio é rompido pela voz de Clark: Eu sou um homem que, vagando A esmo, sem de todo parar, Casualmente passa a vista por vocês E logo desvia o rosto, Deixando assim por conta de vocês Conceituá-lo e aprová-lo, A esperar de vocês As coisas mais importantes. - Belo, não esperava que... – Lois falava quando Clark interrompe. - Que um caipira soubesse Walt Whitman? – Clark responde com uma pergunta de forma irônica. – Talvez tenha que ver que nem tudo é o que parece. - É...Nem tudo é o que parece. – Lois ainda estava abismada. - Acho que você deveria saber disso mais do que qualquer um. – Clark responde de forma irônica. Eles escutam uma música ao longe, alguém em alguma das casas escutava uma musica que chegava a rua de forma baixa, uma musica lenta e doce, Clark a puxa para o meio da rua. - O que está pensando em fazer? – Lois pergunta sem saber. - Isso. – Ele a puxa para junto de si e começa a conduzi-la em uma dança lenta e calma. - Você é louco? – Ela pergunta ainda confusa. - Não, sou caipira. – Ele a inclina no fim da dança e a encara olhos nos olhos longamente. Ela olhou nos olhos dele de forma longa e hipnótica, assim como ele. Eles estavam envolvidos, os lábios ficaram a centímetros, mas de repente como se eles despertassem, voltam a posição normal. Em silêncio retornam ao parque para encontrar Chloe, antes de se aproximarem dela e Pete. Todos se despediram e foram para as suas casas, até o caminho de casa, Lois teve que aturar Chloe falando de Pete, mas a prima parecia muda, nem conseguia escutá-la, sua mente estava distante, estava naquele caipira misteriosamente inesquecível. E assim ele ficou a atormentá-la pelo resto da noite, não via a hora de encontrá-lo novamente. 


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

A semana tinha se passado calmamente, Lois estranhamente estava adorando o ar sulista, até aquele jeito retrogrado de pensar não era tão ruim assim, ela estava começando a se preocupar com a sua mudança de pensamento. - Acho que isso pode ser chamado de Complexo Kent. – Chloe fala da porta surpreendendo a prima. - O que? – Lois pergunta perdida saindo daquele mar de pensamentos. - Você sabe do que estou dizendo, minha cara prima. Do nosso amigo Clark Kent que a deixou pensativa desde que o viu pela primeira vez, sem contar que a cada noite que o vê a torna mais pensativa e provoca esses suspiros que nunca pensei ver antes. – Chloe fala em tom de humor. - Não fale uma coisa dessas, estou pensando nisso aqui. – Lois mostra a carta que ainda tinha nas mãos. – Como meu pai conseguiu tal licença, e ainda mais, por que ele resolveu vir passar as férias aqui, no sul, longe dos afazeres dele, onde a viagem pode ser longa, parece até que ele não quer me ver feliz por alguns dias. – Ela falava impaciente. - Acho melhor esquecer tudo isso, pois não deve estragar seu dia, ainda mais quando chega isso aqui. – Chloe entrega a prima um bilhete. Esta pega o bilhete e lê o envelope que trazia a inscrição "Clark Kent" em letras bem desenhadas. Ao abrir ela consegue ler: "Estou esperando-a no lugar de sempre". Lois pegou a bolsa rapidamente, colocou o chapéu de pequena aba e elegante, olha para a prima e diz com um grande sorriso: - Já sabes, sai para passear. Nada mais e nada menos. - Não se preocupe. Seu pai certamente está vindo por causa desses passeios, quero ver como irá fazer. – Chloe adiverte preocupada. - Eu já sei o que vou fazer, espero que ele tenha bastante força para segurar o baque. – Lois brinca e sai logo em seguida. 


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Quando eles chegaram a praia, Lois retirou o vestido ficando apenas com o biquíni da década de 40, que na verdade não passava de uma sainha e um top nos olhos de hoje, seu cabelo estava preso por uma faixa. Ela olha para Clark sorrindo, e corre para o mar tomando banho, e o chama, ele balança a cabeça negativamente, olhava de forma temerosa para o mar, ela caminha até ele e o olha de cima, com um ar de superioridade e mãos nos braços. Ele sentado diante dela, parecia menor, mais fraco: - Não creio que um homem que lhe dar com os perigos que todo caipira pode lhe dar tema o mar. Vamos Kent, deixa de ser esse interiorano besta. Ela pega o braço dele e o puxa em direção do mar, que ele entra de roupa e tudo, eles brincam jogam água um no outro, ele a carrega, mergulham, ficam parece crianças brincando no mar, ao sair caem cansados na areia, se olham longamente, lentamente se aproximam e trocam um beijo longo, calmo, provando o sabor dos seus lábios misturado com água salgada, o tempo parecia desaparecer e o mundo parar para eles. Depois de muito namorarem ali na areia, com o mar vindo molhar os seus pés, eles tomaram mais um banho para tirar a areia, depois eles se sentaram na areia e fizeram um pic nic. - Meu pai vai chegar em alguns dias. – Lois comenta entre uma mordida e outra no sanduíche com pasta de amendoim. - Bem, então acho que sei onde esta conversa vai chegar, e responderei logo. Eu me disponho a encontrá-lo e conhecê-lo. – Clark fala de forma corajosa. - Tudo bem, eu arrumarei tudo. – Ela fala de forma decidida. - Então amanhã você jantará na minha casa com meus pais. – Ele fala sorrindo. - Tudo bem, estarei lá as 8 horas da noite. – Lois tinha seu olhar cheio de determinação. - Mas aviso que tudo é bem modes... – Ela leva o dedo aos lábios dele silenciando-o. Para depois falar de forma carinhosa: - Não me importo, eu não ligo, o que importa é que são seus pais. Ele beija os dedos dela, que já tinha abandonado o sanduíche em virtude daquela longa conversa, que termina selada por um beijo, que selava um acordo silencioso que nem eles sabiam, acho que naquele momento eles estavam alheios aos seus sentimentos, nem sabiam o que estavam vivendo ou sentindo ao certo, pois ele vinha ganhando força de forma tão lenta que nem notavam a forma avassaladora que o sentimento vinha tomando. O vento se tornava frio, Lois colocou seu vestido rapidamente, e eles retornaram para o centro da cidade, caminhando pela estrada, namorando, aproveitando a presença um do outro, rindo, trocando confidencias e conversando besteira também. Até que chegaram próximo a casa da família dela. Despediram-se longe de olhos curiosos com um doce beijo, depois se afastaram relutantes. Ao entrar em casa a tia de Lois já a esperava com um olhar de poucos amigos: - Onde pensa que chegará com isso? Ele não passa de um caipirazinho sem eira e nem beira, nem sobrenome este simplório tem, está querendo jogar tudo que nossa família tem pela janela, você andou perdendo o bom senso, quantos bons partidos você está perdendo. O que você pensa da vida, menina? – A Tia bradava em ira. Lois se vira e fala simplesmente, antes de subir a escada: - A vida é minha, titia. 


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Lois chegou na hora marcada, a casa era simples dentro de uma pequena propriedade rural, escondida entre o pequeno bosque de arvores altas, ela bateu na porta e esperou por algum tempo. Uma senhora ruiva, cujo cabelo estava preso em grandes tranças e para o alto, trazia um sorriso acolhedor e um ar simples, que ia além das roupas que usava. Então disse educadamente: - Deve ser a Srta. Lane. Entre. Sinta-se a vontade. Não note a simplicidade da nossa casa. – Fala a Sra. Kent de forma educada. - Boa Noite, a Sra. deve ser Martha Kent. – Lois fala calmamente. - Sim, sou eu mesma, entre querida. – Fala de forma animada e educada. - Obrigada, senhora. – Ela passa por Martha e a entrega uma pequena cesta. – Eu trouxe um bolo para a sobremesa, espero que não se importe. - Que nada...Posso chamá-la de Lois? – Martha pergunta enquanto pega a cesta. - Mas claro que não, pode me chamar de Lois, me sinto até melhor assim, não gosto de formalidade. – Fala sorridente, enquanto observa a casa. - Pois bem, obrigada Lois pelo bolo, foi muito delicado de sua parte. – Ela sorri amplamente. Elas escutam a porta se abrir e se viram para ver entrar Clark e um homem mais velho o acompanhando, mas não tão mais velho. - Lois. Você já chegou! – Clark esboça um pequeno sorriso e a abraça rapidamente, ele ainda era um pouco reservado, sempre fora. - Eu cheguei na hora combinada. – Ela sorri, observando o homem mais velho se aproximar da senhora Kent, depois de beijá-la no rosto, ele fica parado ao lado da mulher passando o braço por ela. - Pelo que vejo já conhece minha mãe. – Depois de vê-la afirmar com a cabeça positivamente, então ele fala orgulhoso. – Então chegou a hora de conhecer meu pai, esse é Jonathan Kent. - Prazer em conhecê-la, Lois. Ouvi falar muito de você. – Ele estende a mão para cumprimentá-la. - Prazer senhor, fico honrada em conhecê-lo. – Ela estende a mão e retribui o cumprimento e o sorriso amigo. - Vamos jantar, já está na mesa, só estava esperando vocês. – Martha fala sorridente. - Vamos. – O patriarca da família retribui. Todos comeram, eles conversavam alegremente, tudo acontecia de forma maravilhosa e amigável, pareciam velhos conhecidos. - Então o senhor que colocou no Clark esse amor pela poesia? – Lois perguntava surpreendida. - Acha que conquistei essa filha de aristocratas como? – Jonathan aperta Marta com um dos braços em um semi-abraço. - Verdade, ele me encantou com isso. – Martha fala sem graça. - E a senhora largou tudo por ele? – Lois pergunta admirada. - Na verdade não foi por ele, foi pela minha felicidade. – Martha brinca e todos riem. - Pai recite uma da Emily thingyson. – Pede Clark de forma animada. - Ok. Vamos lá, uma que combine com o verão. Algo existe num dia de verão, No lento apagar de suas chamas, Que me implele a ser solene.

Algo, num meio-dia de verão, Uma fundura - um azul - uma fragrância, Que o êxtase transcende.

Há, também, numa noite de verão, Algo tão brilhante e arrebatador Que só para ver aplaudo –

E escondo minha face inquisidora Receando que um encanto assim tão trêmulo E sutil, de mim se escape. - Que belo, senhor Kent! Maravilhoso! – Lois olha maravilhada. E assim eles seguiram a noite, entre poemas, conversa e alegria. A simplicidade daquelas pessoas enchia o coração de Lois, ela se sentia mais integra entre eles do que entre a burguesia que era obrigada a viver. Ao fim da noite, Clark a levou para casa, se despediram brevemente as escondidas. Antes de dormir, Lois sabia que em breve seria a fera do seu pai que teria de enfrentar, e sabia que ele não seria tão cordial e amigável como a família de Clark. 


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

A porta de entrada da grande casa, cuja as folhas eram duplas, abre-se e por ela entra o imponente general Sam Lane, atrás dele vem os empregados da casa carregando suas malas. Enquanto isso sua filha Lois descia a escada com um sorriso sarcástico vendo o espetáculo. - Ora, ora, general Lane, o senhor entra por esta porta como se estivesse diante do seu pelotão comandando a invasão de algum território inimigo, o que o faz chegar dessa forma? As intrigas da minha tia desocupada ou seu papel mal desempenhado de pai zeloso? Creio que titia tenha feito questão de pintar um quadro tão horrendo que obrigou o senhor a abandonar sua partida de batalha naval. – Falava Lois com humor ácido. - Lois Lane, não fale assim comigo, pelo que sei, ainda não deixei de ser seu pai, exijo respeito, se não for muito difícil para você ter um pouco de consideração comigo. – O Sr. Lane o repreende. - Em que parte devo bater continência? – Ela pergunta parada diante dele. - Talvez depois de me jurar obediência mais uma vez. – Ele responde em tom severo. - Para alegrar a cobra que se esconde em algum lugar? De jeito nenhum, não quero cobri-la de satisfação achando que seu plano de tê-lo aqui a fizesse vencedora. – Lois era pura petulância. - Lois, entenda sua tia, desde que sua mãe morreu ela sente-se mais responsável por você, ela se preocupa. – O homem falava de forma ponderada, tentando manter a filha calma. - Obrigada, mas dispenso os serviços dela assim como o pensamento antiquado dela. Nem sei por que essa mulher mudou-se para o Norte, pois ainda pensa como uma sulista. E não estou elogiando-a. – Ela falava calmamente, mas os olhos faiscavam. - Pois bem, já que sabe o que vim resolver, então vamos logo ao ponto. Quem é este rapaz? Este tal de Kent? – O pai pergunta de forma incisiva. - Primeiro ele não é "este" ou "esse tal" de Kent, ele se chama Clark Kent, e o senhor o conhecerá hoje a noite, já organizei um jantar em família, em que poderá conhece-lo e ver que minha tia é uma louca. – Lois responde de forma decidida. 


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

- Já começamos mal, que tipo de rapaz é este que se atrasa tanto assim. – A tia de Lois comenta na sala impaciente entre um gole e outro de chá. - Tia Mary, ele está atrasado apenas dez minutos. Talvez ele esteja preparando os ânimos para atura-la, pois sua fama já deve ser conhecida por toda cidade. – Lois retruca de forma malcriada. - Lois, não responda assim a sua tia. – Sam Lane chama a atenção da filha. - Ela ainda pode atrapalhar mais ainda, não crie raiva nela, já basta o Clark para ela ser implicante. – Chloe sussurra para a prima. De repente a batida na porta pode ser ouvido por grande parte da casa, uma criada foi abrir a porta, logo Clark apareceu na porta da sala, estava alinhado, mesmo dentro da casaca um pouco menor que deve ter sido emprestada por Pete. Lois se aproximou dele segurando a mão, tentando dar segurança, pois este ainda estava um pouco intimidado diante de todos. - Papai, este é Clark Kent, de quem eu lhe falei. – Lois fala para o seu pai, depois se vira para falar para Clark. – Clark, esse é o general Sam Lane, meu pai. - Prazer em conhece-lo, general. – Clark estende a mão educadamente. - Prazer em conhecer você, meu rapaz. – Estende a mão segurando a do rapaz e o cumprimentado, depois de largar fala educadamente. – Sente-se, fique a vontade. - Sra. e Srta. Sullivan, Boa Noite. – Clark fala fazendo um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, que é retribuído enquanto senta-se. Este então pergunta educado. – Senhora, onde se encontra o seu marido? - Jack está em Nova York, cuidando dos negócios da família, sabe como é, não pode se ausentar. – Fala Mary educadamente com um falso sorriso no rosto. - Assim que encontra-lo diga-lhe que mandei meus cumprimentos. – Fala Clark educadamente, mesmo consciente da falsidade da mulher. - Falarei sim, ele ficará muito grato. – Ela fala com uma educação e gentileza forçada. - Bom, meu rapaz, gostaria de saber o que lhe trouxe essa noite para esse jantar. Na verdade o que levou vocês marcarem esse jantar. – Sam Lane pergunta com seu ar austero. - Para o senhor conhecer melhor a pessoa que veio pedir permissão para namorar a sua filha. – Ele fala de forma educada e calma. - Ah sim, claro. Poderia dar minha permissão ou não só após o jantar? – O homem pergunta educadamente, mas de tal forma que o pedido não poderia ser negado. - É claro, senhor. – Clark sorri educadamente. Depois de uma longa conversa na sala o jantar foi servido. Todos foram jantar, Clark se comportava de forma exemplar, mas dava para notar em seus modos que ele não possuía muito jeito com tudo aquilo, no entanto tentava se esforçar. O homem ficou impressionado com o grande conhecimento sobre poesia e política que o rapaz possuía, era informado sobre o mundo que vivia. No final da noite quando todos tomavam o café na sala, o homem falou: - Bom rapaz, creio que esteja tarde e que esteja na hora de terminarmos essa noite agradável, como sou um homem de palavra, vou dizer-lhe o que prometi. Depois de conversar, cheguei a conclusão de que poderia lhe dar a permissão para namorar minha filha. Espero que cuide bem da minha menina. – Fala o general cuidadosamente. - Fico honrado e me sinto um homem de sorte por ter tal permissão. Farei de tudo para que não se arrependa. – Fala Clark educadamente. - Assim espero. – O homem fala sério, depois com um ar mais calmo, mas sem abandonar aquela austeridade peculiar. – Lois, leve o rapaz até a porta. Tenha uma boa noite, rapaz. - Boa noite, senhor! Boa noite, senhora, senhorita! Passem bem. – Clark fala educadamente e depois retira-se com Lois. Ao chegar na varanda diante da casa, Clark pergunta a Lois: - Estou preocupado, ficou calada a noite toda, logo você que fala tanto. - Eu sabia que se falasse, ai que meu pai atrapalharia tudo. Então fiquei calada, mesmo sendo muito difícil, e viu como ele acabou permitindo? – Fala calmamente, segurando a mão dele. - Verdade. Que bom, agora sua tia não poderá mais implicar. – Ele fala sorridente. - Isso é muito bom. – Ela enlaça o pescoço dele com seus braços. - Bem, devo ir, seu pai não gostará da despedida tão longa. – Ele deposita um pequeno beijo, quase um selinho nos lábios dela e fala. – Boa noite! Até amanhã! Sonhe comigo! - Você também. – Fala em voz baixa, só ele poderia escutar, aquela doce despedida. – Até! Então ele caminha rumo a casa dele, enquanto ela entra com um ar sonhador. Tinha vencido a sua tia e convencido seu pai, tudo estava perfeito. Aquela noite teria sonhos maravilhosos com o seu futuro e o de Clark, mal ela sabia, mas já estava amando aquele rapaz. 


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Martha retirava as louças da mesa enquanto Clark e Jonathan conversavam na sala, uma batida na porta pode ser ouvida, então o rapaz levantou-se já sabendo que quem batia na porta o procurava, e ao abrir encontrou Lois e a recebeu com um sorriso carinhoso, depois se virou para a sala e falou: - Pai, eu posso sair com a Lois? O senhor não se importa? - Claro meu filho, vá e aproveite a noite. – O homem concede de forma carinhosa. Clark pega Lois pela mão, e fala em tom solene: - Quero lhe mostrar um lugar. - Onde é? – Pergunta curiosa. - Não é longe daqui. – Ele fala de forma decidida. Caminham em meio ao bosque, por um uma trilha que denunciava o quanto Clark visitava aquele lugar, pois ele se guiava pelo caminho quase de olhos fechados, ela segurava na mão dele apreensiva para ver que lugar era aquele que merecia tanto respeito de dele. Depois de caminharem um pouco e passarem por uma cerca abandonada, a chuva começou a cair fina, uma garoa que os acompanhou até chegarem a uma clareira, que foi iluminada por um raio, mostrando a grande casa abandonada, a fachada estava cheia de trepadeiras e plantas que tinham se aproveitado do abandono, a cor marrom ressaltavam o ar de decadência, ele a conduziu até a varanda da casa onde pisavam com cuidado por causa das tabuas podres, até que eles entraram na sala, ampla, que deve ter visto anos de glória, onde mulheres transitavam com seus vestidos de amplas saias. - Que lugar é esse? – Ela pergunta olhando em volta, vendo as cortinas rasgadas, mostrando as grandes janelas com as vidraças quebradas, o ruído de goteira poderia ser ouvido em toda parte. - É uma antiga casa. Está abandonada, mas um dia ainda será minha e a reformarei todinha, e viverei aqui...Mas trouxe você aqui para perguntar se gostaria de dividi-la um dia comigo. – Ele a observa atentamente. Lois se vira para ele com um olhar cheio de surpresa, até que em passos largos e decididos ela se joga nos braços dele e fala cheia de certeza. - É claro que sim! É claro que aceito ser sua para sempre! – A voz dela era pura alegria, era um sentimento tão grande que não podia descrever. - Eu te amo, Lois...Muito! – Ele fala amoroso. - Eu também, eu te amo, Clark. Ela aproxima o rosto do dele e o beija longamente. Eles ficam abraçados, me meio a sala, sentindo a presença um do outro, suas línguas duelavam, enquanto sentiam a proximidade dos seus corpos, provocando pequenos arrepios que poderiam ser confundidos com o frio provocado pela roupa molhada. Eles se afastam e Lois continua a sua expedição pela casa, enquanto Clark a observa atentamente e sempre atento por onde ela anda. 


	9. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

As batidas na porta fizeram Sam Lane acordar. O homem levanta-se da grande cama impaciente, coloca o hobby sobre o pijama e caminha para atender a porta, ao abrir Mary Anne Sullivan entra pela porta como uma tempestade: - O que foi desta vez Mary Anne? – Pergunta Sr. Lane entediado. - Como você pode dormir enquanto sua filha está lá fora até essa hora da noite? – Pergunta a Sra. Sullivan de forma inquiridora. - Pensei que Lois já estivesse dormindo. – Ele fala perturbado. - Vamos homem, se vista e saia deste quarto. Vá procurar a sua filha, defenda a honra da nossa família, não é por que casei que recebi o nome dos Sullivan que esquecerei que sou uma Lane acima de tudo. Vamos Sam! – A mulher cobrava de forma enérgica. - Cale-se Mary! – Grita o homem irritado – Nem sabemos onde ela está para procurá-la, vou esperá-la na sala, enquanto isso eu quero que você e os empregados arrumem as malas, quero o carro pronto, ela vai embora comigo hoje mesmo, antes que aquele caipirazinho faça algo, ele traiu minha confiança...Onde eu estava com a cabeça, agora ela vai se casar com quem eu quero e nunca mais pisará no sul, nunca mais, nem que eu tenha que prende-la dentro do meu quartel. O homem falava e andava de um lado para o outro impaciente, até que nota Mary parada o observando. E fala energicamente com a mulher: - O que está me olhando até agora? Não lhe disse que tem algo para fazer?...Já conseguiu o que queria, conseguiu me deixar desse jeito, seu plano foi bem executado, mas não pense que está no meu comando, estou fazendo isso pela minha família e não para agradá-la, saiba muito bem disso Mary, se alguém aqui me obedece, esse alguém é você, pois se o imbecil do seu marido não soube lhe impor limites, eu saberei. Agora suma daqui! Vá fazer o que mandei! Enquanto ouvia tudo aquilo o sorriso presumido desapareceu do rosto da mulher, e esta saiu furiosa para fazer o que lhe foi ordenado, Sam Lane fechou a porta e trocou de roupa enquanto ouvia as ordens sendo gritadas por Mary no corredor, pois ela descontava toda a sua raiva nos pobres empregados, enquanto isso o homem ficava preocupado com a sua filha, e agradecia que sua mais nova estava no internato na Suíça. Neste momento o homem sentia falta de sua mulher, pois ela saberia dominar a situação e certamente indicar a melhor forma de agir com Lois, talvez a rebeldia da garota se devesse a isso, nunca tivera uma mãe para ensinar a forma de uma dama comportar-se e ser disciplinada, ela a ensinaria a ser uma moça educada e obediente, consciente de que um casamento bem feito era com um homem honrado e de boa família, e que deveria guardar-se para esse afortunado que a traria conforto. Ah! Como Joan fazia falta. 


	10. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

Lois encontrou o grande piano de cauda que repousava em meio a sala, coberto de poeira, já sem o banco que deveria acompanha-lo, esquecido pelo tempo e pelo descaso, ao erguer a tampa, passo o dedo pelas teclas, encontrou apenas duas que ainda funcionavam, pressionou até sair o som da nota dó. Um sorriso escapou dos seus lábios ao sentir os braços de Clark envolverem sua cintura, ele a rodou entre seus braços, a olhou nos olhos e ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem, escorou-se contra o piano, e ele inclinou-se sobre ela, e seus lábios se encontram em um beijo amoroso e lento, mas que foi se tornando intenso e apaixonado, ela enlaçou o quadril dele com suas pernas, ele a conduziu para até o meio da sala, onde abaixou-se lentamente depositando-a no piso de madeira, deitou-se sobre ela, mas apoiando apenas parte do seu peso, encarou seus olhos longamente, e como se respondesse a pergunta muda feita por seu amante, Lois responde: - Eu estou pronta. – A voz da moça era quase um sussurro. - Eu nunca, nunca estive com alguém assim antes. – Clark fala indeciso. - Eu também. – Ela responde insegura. Ele sorri e se aproxima para depositar um beijo pequeno e doce, este que vai se intensificando se tornando avassalador, enquanto mãos inseguras passeiam pelo corpo um do outro, a mão dele ergue a barra do vestido em meio a uma caricia nas pernas, as mãos delas abrem o botão da camisa, trêmulos mas não sabem se é de ansiedade ou de excitação com o momento. Aos poucos as roupas foram retiradas, os lábios dele beijaram o pescoço seguindo uma trilha rumo aos seio dela, e os lábios dela por sua vez, deixavam escapar suspiros de puro prazer, ele desvendava os segredos dela e ela descobria o prazer de ser desvendada por ele, em uma expedição que trazia arrepios e as vezes pequenos gemidos, provocavam sensações gostosas e extasiantes. As mãos delas se apoiavam em caricias na pele quente dele, e ele possuía lentamente cada parte dela, marcando assim, a ferro e fogo eles dois na memória um do outro. Clark Kent nunca esqueceria Lois Lane, e Lois Lane nunca esqueceria Clark Kent. Mesmo que aquela fosse a última noite deles juntos. 


	11. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

Lois entra pela porta pé ante pé na casa silenciosa, quando ia se aproximando da sala, seu pai surge da porta da sala de jantar, ela congela diante do olhar dele, este tinha o ar mais severo do que nunca, ela estava completamente molhada pela chuva os cabelos grudados na nuca, e sentia-se como se estivesse escrito na sua testa o que tinha acabado de fazer com Clark. - Onde esteve até agora? – A voz do general mais parecia um trovão. - Pai, deixa eu explicar. – Pela primeira vez em anos Lois sentia-se novamente uma criança diante do pai, pois a culpa colaborava muito para coloca-la naquela posição submissa. - Eu confiei em você e neste tal de Kent, e o que você fez? Traiu minha confiança! Me traiu! Ficou agindo como uma vagabunda chegando neste estado a essa hora da noite! Suba, vista-se que vamos embora agora. – Ele gritava imperioso. - Mas, papai. – Lois tentava argumentar. - Agora! – Ele grita forte. - Tio, acalme-se! Tente ouvir Lois primeiro, ela deve Ter algum motivo para chegar a essa hora, pode ser a chuva. – Chloe abraça a prima tentando argumentar. - Não tem argumentos para isso, se tivesse preocupações em relação a honra da sua família teria vindo por baixo de chuva como veio agora, teria vindo mais cedo, ou melhor, nem teria saído de casa, já que essa chuva se anunciava. – Fala o general irredutível. - Papai, não pode nos separar assim. – Lois começava a chorar nos braços da prima. - Senhor, por favor tio, pense bem, está de cabeça quente. – Chloe fala calmamente, tentando fazê-lo ponderar. - Vamos agora e pronto! – Ele diz irredutível, cheio de ira. Lois sai como um raio dos braços de Chloe e se aproxima dele olhando-o nos olhos com fúria e fala: - Não pode me mandar como um dos seus soldadinhos, não me afastarei de Clark, eu o amo e farei de tudo para ficar ao lado dele. O general desfere um tapa no rosto da filha, e essa cai no chão fazendo Chloe correr para ajuda-la: - Meu Deus, tio! - Eu sei o que é melhor para você! Eu sou seu pai! Você é uma menina que ainda não sabe nada sobre a sua vida! Então cale-se! Se não vai me escutar por bem, será por mal, nem que a tranque dentro de um quartel ou um convento, seja lá o que for, eu provarei quem manda aqui, se demorei para isso saberá agora. – O homem a puxa pelo braço e sai arrastando a moça para o carro enquanto falava. – Se a prudência lhe falta a mente, eu a colocarei a força ai...John! Vamos partir! O motorista aproxima-se correndo e abre o carro, o homem empurra a moça no banco de trás, dá a volta e senta-se no banco da frente, e rapidamente o carro parte com Lois em lágrimas, cabelos escondendo o rosto que certamente ficaria contundido pelo tapa. Chloe observava da varanda o carro partir, sentiu sua mãe se aproximar por trás e disse amargurada entre lágrimas: - Por que você não fez nada? - Você sabe minha opinião, sabe o que penso, e ele está certo. Espero que isso sirva de aviso, se souber que você andou cometendo o mesmo erro com aquele negrinho, eu faço o mesmo Chloe Sullivan, escravos não devem se relacionar com os nobres. – Ela fala imponente, cheia de soberba. - Ele não escravo. – Chloe fala entre dente. - Preto sempre será escravo, como preto sempre será preto e imundo. – Ela fala virando-se para partir, as palavras de Chloe a fazem estancar. - Imunda é você, sua alma é mais nojenta do que tudo isso que pensa ser certo. Tudo isso, você ainda vai pagar por cada lágrima minha e da minha prima. Agora sei por que minha tia morreu, e foi por culpa sua. Culpa sua. Eu já sei o por que de tudo. Não sei como consegue dormir com tantos fantasmas a sua volta. Chloe vira-se e passa pela mãe esbarrando nela, sem olhar para trás, sentindo nojo e marcando o ponto final no relacionamento delas. Provocando lágrimas na mulher fria, pois as feridas tinham sido apertadas e a filha sabia disso.

FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE 


End file.
